A Day at the Mall
by FreedomElf
Summary: Kira and the gang prepare for a day of fun and romance at ORB's super mall. They might even encounter some familier people and who knows what other surprises await them. Just read it R
1. Bright and Early

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

This is my first fic ever, so be nice.

Summery: This is a story about Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Miriallia all going to a super mall in ORB. Just read it. (I am horrible at summaries)

* * *

**-A Day at the Mall-**

**Chap 1: Bright and Early**

It has been a couple of years after the war and things settled down a bit. Athrun and Cagalli were living together in Cagalli's mansion along with Kira and Lacus, who is now an official couple. Cagalli is now the representative of Orb with Athrun as her body guard while Kira worked at Morgenrate and Lacusis pursuing her career as a singer. And so our story begins…..

**Kira and Lacus's Room, Atha Mansion**

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz

"Wake up Kira, come on." chirped Lacus from beside him on their king sized bed. It was also pink since Lacus chose the color.

"Uhhh, what time is it?" groaned Kira.

"It's nine in the morning, silly" answered Lacus, "so wake up!"

"No, wake me up at noon."

"No, you wake up now mister. You promised me we would go to someplace fun today."

"Can't you get Cagalli and Athrun to go with you?"

"They're already coming, so wake up now!"

"No, it's so warm, I don't want to get up." whined Kira.

Lacus pulled the blanket off him and pushed him out of bed. Kira landed on the floor with a thud. He saw that Lacus was already dressed in a casual light pink blouse and skirt.

"Owww" groaned Kira rubbing his head.

"Get dressed and cleaned up and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes." Lacus said menacingly, "or else."

Kira quickly got up and rushed to the washroom. Lacus was scary when she was mad.

**Athrun and Cagalli's Room**

Beep, beep, beep, beep

"Shut it off Athrun" Cagalli mumbled under her pillow.

"No way, princess, we got to go somewhere with Lacus and Kira today."

"I don't want to, I never agreed to that." Whined Cagalli sleepily, "and don't call me princess either."

"Yes you did, yesterday, so wake up."

"Or what"

"Or this." Athrun jumped on Cagalli and started tickling her.

"AHHH…no, hahahah, stop, heeheeheeehee, stop please, no…ahhhh." screamed Cagalli uncontrollably.

"Not until you wake up."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

Athrun kissed her on the cheek, "Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes…. Princess."

"ATHRUN!"

Athrun ran out of the room, laughing and leaving a enraged Cagalli.

**Kitchen**

Athrun walked in to the kitchen fully clothed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Morning Athrun." Said Lacus sitting by the counter drinking a glass of milk.

"Good morning Lacus," Athrun answered, "So where's Kira?"

"He's getting changed; I had to drag him out of bed."

"Haha, yeah, that's Kira, he's just like Cagalli. I had to tickle her until she woke up."

"Hmm, maybe I should try that on Kira next time."

"Try what?" Kira inquired as he walked in wearing a white shirt with dark pants.

"Oh, nothing." Lacus giggled.

The three of them started making some breakfast when Cagalli walked in, dressed in her usual red shirt and tan cargo pants, looking pissed.

"Hey, little sis." Kira greeted with a smile.

"I'm the older one, Kira." Cagalli shot back at him and threw a crumpled up milk carton at him.

"Good morning, Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Morning Lacus."

Athrun walked over to his love and gave her a light kiss on the lips and said smirking "I'm surprised you came down so quickly, I thought you would go back to sleep, after what we did last night."

"ATHRUN!" Kira and Cagalli yelled in unison with Cagalli blushing a deep red.

Cagalli punched him in the arm as hard as she could, and that was pretty hard.

"OWW… I'm kidding Cagalli, jeez, you didn't have to punch so hard."

"Serves you right." Cagalli said with Lacus giggling nearby

"So where are we going to?" Lacus asked.

"Just the largest and funnest mall in ORB. It has an amusement park, a mini aquarium, a water park, an ice skating rink and tons of stores." Kira replied, "I'm not even sure if we could do it all today."

"Ooooh, what are we waiting for, let's go already." Lacus squealed, jumping up and down happily.

"Hold your horses, Lacus, geez, we'll go there soon" Cagalli said.

All four of them quickly ate a hasty breakfast and cleaned up in record time.

"Well, if we're all done here, let's go." Athrun said.

"YAY!" Lacus screamed.

"Wait," Kira said, "should we invite Dearka and Milly?"

"Yeah, they live close to the mall so we could meet them there." Athrun said. He quickly dialed Dearka's phone number.

"Yo, Dearka here."

"Hey, it's Athrun. Me, Cagalli and the others are going to the giant mall in ORB, you want to come? You can bring Miriallia."

"Sure, wait, let me ask her first."

Athrun waited a few minutes for a reply

Dearka finally answered, "Yeah, we're coming. Miriallia is already going crazy when she heard this."

"No I'm not!" Miriallia yelled from behind him.

"Alright, so we'll you there in about an hour or so." Athrun said.

"Cool, see ya there." Dearka then hung up.

"OK everybody, let's go already!" Cagalli yelled.

And so they all piled into Kira's car and were off.

* * *

FreedomElf-So what did you think, is it good or horrible? This was just some crazy idea I had in school when I was slacking off. I know I'm not that good of a writer so please review. I'll update soon. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: man, this is so repetitive…. I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters, blah blah blah.

**Hello, my dear readers, I'm back again with a new chapter just as I promised. Man, I'm so behind on my school work just because I wanted to write this for you people. So show your gratitude by REVIEWING! (Holds sword up) Just kidding, I love writing for you people. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**-A Day at the Mall-**

**Chap 2: Arrival**

**On the road**

"Are we there yet?" Lacus asked

"No, honey" Answered Kira from behind the wheel, for the fifth time. Kira just couldn't ignore her cute voice

"Are we there yet?" Lacus whined again.

"No"

"Are we there……."

"NO, SHUT UP LACUS!" Cagalli yelled. Every one in the car winced at her loud voice.

They have been driving on the highway for more than 40 minutes already and the girls were getting a bit restless and cranky, especially Cagalli.

"Cagalli, go to sleep." Said Athrun, who was sitting beside Kira.

"Yeah, Lacus, you too, we'll call you when we get there." Joined Kira.

"Don't tell me what to do Zala." Cagalli warned.

But sure enough, ten minutes later, both girls were sleeping like babies in the back seat.

"So Kira, how much further?" Athrun asked his friend as they got off the highway and into a city.

"Almost there, you could even see it. Look, it's that giant building over there."

"Oh, I see it, whoa, that place is huge." Said Athrun as he caught sight of the large building, "Wow, I've never seen anything like this up in the PLANTs"

Kira drove around for a bit more searching for the parking lot. He found it and quickly parked the car. The two of them got out and proceeded to waking their girlfriends up.

"Lacus, angel, wake up, we're there." coaxed Kira

"Hmmm…. We're there, yay." Lacus said sleepily.

Athrun did likewise.

"Cagalli, come on, wake up princess"

"Five more minutes Athrun." Cagalli said, still half asleep.

"Alright then, I guess you don't want some ice cream, oh well, more for me."

"What!" Cagalli shot up and looked around frantically, "Where?"

Athrun laughed "Not here, but I'll get you some inside."

"Fine, you promised." Cagalli said, putting on a pouty face.

"Alright, anything you say, my love." Athrun said and Cagalli blushed at that.

They all got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. While they walked, Athrun pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dearka's cell.

"Hey, Dearka, where are you? You there yet?"

"Yeah, we're here, we are by the large white fountain near the front entrance, hurry up."

"Alright, we're coming." Athrun then hung up.

The four of them walked up the stairs and entered the revolving doors. They were all blinded momentarily by the bright lights and colors. When they regained the sights, they saw that the place was crowded with thousands of people and that there were stores as far as the eye can see.

"WOW! This place is so big and beautiful, and look at all the stores!" Lacus squealed. She looked like a little girl walking into candy shop. "I can't wait to shop."

"Calm down, Lacus, we'll do that soon." Kira said.

They didn't even have to look around for the white fountain, it was right in front of them and it was huge. It was one of those fountains where there are angel and dolphins shooting water every which way. Pennies, nickels and all sorts of loose change coated the floor of the fountain. They also saw Miriallia and Dearka standing nearby looking out for them. Miriallia was dressed in her usual orange dress and Dearka wore a green t-shirt with a white jacket and jeans.

"HEY! MILLY" shouted Cagalli as she ran up. The others followed suit. Naturally, the first thing the girls did was run up to each other and start hugging and screaming like they haven't seen each other for a long time. This lasted for about two minutes before Dearka interrupted.

"Ahem, Excuse me ladies, can we get going while we're still young?" Dearka said. However, all he got was a slap on the arm by Miriallia.

"Owww, what was that for?" Asked Dearka

"For interrupting us while we were catching up with each other and for being a smart mouth." Answered Miriallia, giggling with the other girls.

"Alright, alright, that's enough girls," Athrun cut in, "we still have to figure out where we are going first. It's already 10:30"

"I want to go to the amusement park first!" Cagalli said, "I heard that the roller coster there is the best."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Mirriallia added.

"Oh, but I want to go shopping first." Lacus said with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Come on, Lacus; let's go to the amusement park first. I promise I will win you a stuffed animal at one of the carnival games." Kira said putting his arm around her waist.

"Really? Thank you Kira." Lacus leaned up and gave Kira a quick kiss on the cheek; Kira blushed.

"You think you got the skills to win me a prize, hotshot?" Milly asked, nudging Dearka in the ribs.

"Of course, I was the pilot of the Buster, you know." Dearka replied, chest swelling up with pride.

"And that's why you were shot down by me." Miriallia said giggling.

"Hey! If I wasn't shot down, I would never have met you, now would I?" Dearka said, "and you would never have met this hot stud."

"Ha, you're so full of it….eeek!" Miriallia screamed in surprise as Dearka pulled her close and kissed her on her lips. "Dearkaahhhhhhh" Miriallia moaned.

"Ewww, break it up, you two." Cagalli said, "I want to get going."

"Yeah, leave it for tonight." Athrun said.

"Alright, let's go!" Lacus announced. She grab Kira's hand and set off.

"Hey, wait up!" Cagalli said. She pulled Athrun with her and Dearka and Milly followed close behind.

* * *

**FreedomElf- So? What did you think? This chapter was a bit slow, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. There might even be a surprise character, but you'll won't find out who till Chap 4, so ha. Anyways, the usual, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**PS. Thank you to those who reviewed for the first chapter. such nice comments, they're the highlights of my day! Thank You so much, Keep reading**


	3. Fun and Games Part 1

**A/N: Hey Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry if it has been a while, I was busy with school and I was just plain lazy. Enough from me, enjoy chapter 3:) R&R**

Oh and by the way….

Disclaimer: I don't own GUNDAM SEED or any of its characters.

* * *

**-A Day at the Mall-**

**Chap 3: Fun and Games**

The six of them were strolling though the mall at a leisurely pace, walking towards the indoor amusement park. It took them a while, besides it being on the other side of the mall, Lacus and Miriallia wanted to stop at every clothing shop they passed, while Cagalli could care less. Often, Kira and Dearka had to practically drag them away. Finally, they caught sight of the amusement park, even though they were still quite far away from it. That's how large it was.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Miriallia exclaimed when she saw all the rides and games.

All of them were equally amazed at the sheer size and magnificence of it. It was hard imagine that a amusement park could fit inside a mall.

"Let's go Athrun, I want to ride the roller coaster first." Said Cagalli as she dragged Athrun towards it, pushing people out of the way.

"Yo sis, calm down. We have to get tickets first. I'll be back." Said Kira as he ran off to get the tickets.

"Sure, we'll meet you there." Yelled Cagalli as he ran off.

The group had little trouble finding it, since it was the largest ride in the whole park. It took up one-eighth of the whole park and was towering over 10 stories high. When they arrive there, the line was quite long, but it was going at a steady pace. They got in line and were about half way through when Kira showed up with the tickets.

"I got the tickets guys, these allow us to ride any ride for the whole day. It took a while to get them." Kira said triumphantly holding the tickets up.

"Thank you, Kira. Was it expensive?" said Miriallia as he passed them around.

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat." Kira said.

He then turned to Lacus.

"Here honey, this is your- what's wrong, Lacus?" Said Kira when he saw her face. She had a small frown on her face and it looked like her eyes were wet.

"I'm scared, Kira" Lacus said, lips quivering.

"Oh honey, there's nothing to be scared about." Kira said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But it's so high and it looks so fast." Lacus said into his chest.

"Tell you what, if you get scared up there, you just hold on to me as hard as you can and close your eyes. I'll be there for you." Kira said, kissing her head.

"All right." Lacus replied.

"Hey, Milly, do you need to hold on to me up there" Dearka asked, smirking.

"In your dreams, buster, I don't need you to hold on to" Answered Miriallia, wiping Dearka smug look on his face.

"Hey get ready, we're next." Athrun told them.

"Alright, two to a car, keep your hands and feet inside the car at all time." Said a bored ride conductor as they got into the cars. There were three of them and they were connected to each other.

Athrun and Cagalli got into the first one, Lacus and Kira got in to the middle and Miriallia and Dearka got into the last one. They put on their seatbelts and pulled the restraints over their head. The conductor checked their restraints and they were off. Their cars were slowly pulled up a massive hill. They probably went at least nine stories high.

"Kira…." Lacus whimpered as they got closer and closer to the top. She saw that they were already very high.

"Don't worry Lacus, I'm here." Kira reassured her.

As the cars reached the top and was about to plunge down at dizzying speeds, Lacus was already screaming her head off.

"KIRAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lacus screamed, grabbing Kira's arm as hard as she could.

In the front, Athrun and Cagalli were screaming too, not in fear, but rather in joy. They had their hands above their head. In the last car, Miriallia was screaming too, along with Dearka, but her screams were of joy while Dearka's screams were of fear.

"MIRIALLIAAAA!" yelled Dearka as he held on to Miriallia's hand for dear life.

The ride was quite long. There were many loops, twists, turns and whatnot. After about 5 intense minutes, the ride finally came to a halt and all of them piled out. They were all extremely dizzy and staggered away like drunks. They sat on a nearby bench, catching their breaths.

"So Lacus, what did you think? I noticed you let go of my arm about half way." Kira asked.

"That….was….GREAT!" screamed Lacus, "It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever felt. Let's go on it again!"

Kira laughed, "Maybe later, honey."

"So Miriallia, were you scared?" Cagalli asked.

"phff, no, but my knight in shining armor was. He was so scared, he almost pissed his pants." Miriallia replied, laughing.

"No, I wasn't!" Dearka exclaimed, face burning with embarrassment.

"Yeah right, I heard you screaming my name up there like a little girl and you were holding on to my hand so tight, you were cutting off my circulation." Miriallia said giggling with the other girls. Kira and Athrun laughed as well.

"So, the great Dearka Elsman is afraid of roller coasters. Wait till I tell other people." Athrun joked.

"I'm not and I wasn't screaming like a girl!" An enraged Dearka yelled. A few people passing by looked at him weirdly.

"Alright, alright," Kira said, "Where should we go next?"

"How bout the ferris wheel" Lacus said, pointing at the giant spinning wheel.

"That's a great idea, a great chance for us to make out- ooops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Cagalli said blushing madly. Athrun was blushing beside her too.

"I agree with Cagalli." Dearka said grinning.

Miriallia saw this and said, "What makes you think I would make out with you?"

"Oh, just a feeling I've got." He replied, grinning still.

"Then it's agreed, let's go." Athrun said, getting up quickly and pulling Cagalli with him.

"You just can't wait to make out with my sister." Kira said behind him.

"That too." Athrun said queitly, looking behind him and winking. He was lucky Cagalli didn't catch that.

The rest of them got up and followed them to the ferris wheel. When they got there, they found that the line was quite short and it wasn't long before it was their turn. Each couple got into separate booths and things started to get quite heated inside. In Cagalli and Athrun's car, they didn't even wait till they were up high before they lunged at each other. They were about 1/4 way up when Athrun suddenly pounced on Cagalli and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed all over her body.

"Ohhhh, Athrun…" Cagalli moaned as she kissed back just as hard. Their tongues found their way into each other's mouths and were tongue wrestling madly. Their car was rocking back and forth from all the movement.

"You like this, don't you, Cagalli?" Athrun said into her mouth.

"Yess, yesss, don't stop, please." Cagalli begged. She was so cute when she was begging.

In Dearka and Milly's car, things were playing against Dearka. He had to try several times before he convinced Milly to make out with him.

"Come on, Milly, you know you want to." Dearka said huskily and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Miriallia turned away.

"No, Dearka, everybody can see us up here."

"No, they won't, so come on, please, just a little while." He tried to make his best puppy dog face, but failed miserably.

Miriallia laughed at his pathetic attempt but took pity on him, "All right, just a little while, but I want to stop before we get back on the ground."

"Yes, ma'am." Dearka said, saluting. He quickly moved in and claimed Milly's lips. He kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his tongue over her lips and she accepted. Soon, they were rolling around on the seats, like Cagalli and Athrun in their car, but not as wild.

In Lacus and Kira's car, they didn't go crazy like Cagalli and Athrun or even Dearka and Miriallia. They were content with just sitting in each other's arm snuggling.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Kira asked the angel in his arms.

"Yup" Lacus said sighing and snuggling into Kira some more.

"So, do you want to take Cagalli's advice and make out?" Kira asked after a little while.

"Hmmm, maybe." Lacus said seductively. She leaned up and kissed Kira on the lips.

Kira let out a small gasp at Lacus's boldness but kissed her back anyways.

"I want to stay like this forever." Said Kira softly.

"So do I, Kira, so do I." Lacus said back. Kira then leaned back in and continued to kiss her.

The ride was more than ten minutes long since it was so big and it moved so slowly. So, all three couples were quite kissed out when they got back onto the ground.

"That was fun!" Cagalli said happily. Her hair was messed up and her shirt was quite wrinkled. Athrun wasn't much better.

"We had fun too, didn't we, Milly" Dearka said with his arms around her. Miriallia didn't say anything but just blushed.

"Well, how bout we go play some games now. I did promise Lacus I would win her something." Kira said.

"You remembered!" Lacus said cheerfully.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't ever disappoint you." Kira said.

"Why aren't you that thoughtful?" Milly asked, nudging Dearka in the ribs.

"Don't worry, Miriallia, I'll win you anything you want with my superior skills." Dearka said proudly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Milly said, poking Dearka in the stomach.

"I just want some junk food. I want popcorn and cotton candy and caramel apples, mmmmmm." Cagalli said drooling.

"So you guys want to split up for a bit and meet back later?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's 11:25 right now, so how bout we meet at the front entrance at 12:15. We could get lunch after." Kira said, looking at his watch.

"Great, then it's settled, let's go." Cagalli said impatiently. She hooked her arms around Athruns and set off. "Bye guys"

Dearka and Miriallia walked off too, Dearka's arm was still around her and that left Kira and Lacus together.

Kira took Lacus's hand in his and said "Let's go, angel."

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter done, this was a bit longer than the others, but I think it turned out pretty good. What did you think. Tell me by REVIEWING!** **Press the Review button NOW! (uses Force powers)**

**And thank you to my reviewers: jenniferseedlover, MxCrocks, Kari480, GodNo127, thousandbirds, ANONYMOUS-gsd, hibiscus8**

**Keep on reading, I'll be back with a new chapter soon and maybe a Halloween one-shot featuring these characters. Good day to you!**


	4. Fun and Games Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters

**A/N:Ok, just one thing, this chapter is supposed to be part of chap 3, so bear with me. Read and review. And sorry for being late, school and parents are dragging me down.**

* * *

**-A Day at the Mall-**

**Chap 3.5: Fun and Games (Part 2)**

Athrun and Cagalli

"Oooh, I want this, and that, and that looks delicious." Cagalli said, pointing to all the food stalls excitedly.

They were strolling around the amusement park and like all amusement parks; there were tons of different food stalls scattered around. Cagalli, being a junk food junkie, was hunting them all down and Athrun had to follow her around like an obedient dog.

"Slow down Cagalli, you'll get fat eating all this junk food." Athrun said trying to catch up to her. He was holding Cagalli's half eaten cotton candy and popcorn.

"So! I like to eat and you'll still love me, even if I was fat, which I'll never be." Cagalli said, not even turning around to talk to him.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that." Athrun teased.

"What did you say!" Cagalliturned and punched Athrun in the arm, hard.

"Oww, I'm joking, Cagalli. I love you with all my heart and more." Athrun said sincerely.

"I know you would,or else I would have punched you harder." Cagalli said, "Now let's get some of those mini donuts."

Dearka and Miriallia

"So, what do you want to do?" Dearka asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, I am a bit tired, let's just find place to sit down a while." Miriallia said, leaning against Dearka's arm as they wandered aimlessly through the crowds of people. They found a nearby bench and sat down.

"Are you alright Mir?" Dearka asked concerned. "How bout I get you something to drink?"

"Sure." Miriallia said. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Dearka quickly dashed off to find his girlfriend a drink. He returned twenty minutes later with a cup of lemonade in one hand and something else behind his back.

Miriallia noticed that he was back and asked, "What took so long?"

"Well, I had to look around for your favorite drink and I had to do something else too."

"What did you do? And what do you have behind your back?" Miriallia asked curiously, as Dearka sat down beside her and handed her the drink. She took a sip and immediately felt better.

"You have to close your eyes first." Dearka said.

"All right." Miriallia closed her eyes and waited for Dearka. "Can I open them now?"

"Yep"

When Miriallia opened her eyes, she saw an extremely cute stuffed kitten in front of her. It was orange, with brown stripes and had a lovely bow around its neck.

"Awww, Dearka, I love it, but why?" Miriallia asked, nuzzling her new toy.

"Well, I saw it on my way to buy you a drink. It was orange, which is your favorite color, and I did say I was going to win you something. I was lucky it was a dart game, you know how good I am at darts and so I got it for you." Dearka explained.

"Thank you, Dearka" Miriallia pulled Dearka in and kissed him on the lips. Dearka was surprised. He was usually the one who initiated kisses, but he kissed back anyways. The stayed like that for several seconds and some girls passing by sighed longingly at their show of affection.

"Wow" was all Dearka said after they broke apart. They then sat in each other's arms relaxing

"So, you just want to sit here?" Dearka asked after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm still feeling a bit light headed." Miriallia said wearily.

"Well, just put your head on my shoulder and rest." Dearka said softly

Kira and Lacus

"Which toy do you want, Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Oooh, so many to choose, I don't know which one I want." Lacus said peering around at the numerous carnival games surrounding them.

"Well, make up your mind, we have to meet back up with the others soon." Kira said.

"Alright, how about that one." Lacus pointed to a giant teddy bear, hanging above a ring toss game.

"Sure, that looks easy enough." Kira said. When they got closer, they saw that it wasn't as easy as it seems. You had to toss mini rings onto an old fashion pop bottle (a/n- you know, those glass Coca-Cola bottles), in order to win a prize. It costs $1 for 10 rings and $4 for 50 rings. They watched other people play the game and not one of them have won a prize yet.

"You still think it is easy?" Lacus asked, with a small mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, I'll win you it, even if it takes me all day" Kira replied.

He gave the game attendant $4 and in exchange, he received a bucket of small rings. He started tossing them at the bottles. Not one of them came even close to going around one. The rings just bounced off the rims or missed completely. Kira was getting frustrated after the 20th ring, while Lacus was giggling behind him. Now, Kira was just randomly tossing the rings, not even bothering to aim. When he was down to his last 10 rings, he yelled in frustration.

"Arghhh!" yelled Kira.

"Calm down, Kira, it's just a game," Lacus said kindly, trying to clam him down, "here, let me try."

She took the remaining rings and slowly tossed them, taking careful aim. The first nine rings missed its target but the last one, miraculously, went around a bottle.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The game attendant announced.

"Yay! I won, I won, I won!" Lacus screamed, jumping up and down while Kira stood behind her with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Which prize would you like?" The game attendant asked.

"That one." Lacus pointed towards the giant teddy bear excitedly.

The game attendant pulled it down and handed it to her, "Alright, here you go, have a nice day."

Lacus hugged her bear tightly and turned around to Kira. "Looks like I was the one who won this." Lacus said triumphantly, "which means that you still have to win me something."

"Fine." Kira said unhappily. He wasn't too pleased that Lacus beat him at something. "How bout that pink dolphin there." He pointed at another game.

The game was quite simple. You basically had to throw a ball and try to knock three wooden pins, stacked on top of each other like a pyramid, off a pedestal. If even one remains, you lose.

"1 for $2 or 3 for $5, knock em down get a prize!" The guy in charge announced when they got closer.

Kira knew he could win this game and paid the man $5. He took the first ball and threw it as hard as he can. It was dead on and all three were knocked down, but one of the pins remained on the pedestal.

"Ooh, though luck kid, try again" the guy said as he replaced the pins.

Kira tried again and this time, he knocked all three off.

Ding ding ding ding

The guy rang a bell and said "Nice job kid! Which one?" He asked.

"The pink dolphin, for my beautiful pink-haired girlfriend." Kira told him.

Lacus was blushing when Kira handed her the toy.

"Alright kid, you got one more ball, let's get it over with." The guy said.

Kira threw it again and was met with the same results.

"Wow, two in a row, what are the odds of that." The guy said, impressed at Kira's skill. "So, which one this time, how about this puppy dog?"

"Sure." Kira said and took the stuffed animal.

"So, looks like I won two prizes for you instead of just one." Kira said proudly, turning around to face Lacus.

Lacus gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. "and I am very happy, thank you Kira."

About One Hour Later

Kira and Lacus were already at the meeting point when Athrun and Cagalli showed up.

"Wow, Cagalli, you think you still have enough appetite for lunch?" Kira asked as he saw the amount of junk food in his sister's hands. There was a pretzel, a caramel apple and a Coke while Athrun held Cagalli's additional foods, like her half finished cotton candy, popcorn and donuts.

"Yeah, of course I can." Cagalli snapped back. "Anyways, Athrun can help me finished this." Athrun groaned.

"You're not that much better yourself, what's with all those stuffed animals. You look ridiculous." Cagalli asked, eyeing those animals in his arms with disdain. She was never one for stuffed animals or dolls of any kind, even when she was young. She was more of an outdoors kind of person, playing all types of sports.

"They're not mine, they're Lacus's, I'm just holding it for her." Kira said.

"Well, you know you going to have to hold it all day right?" Athrun said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that." Kira said sheepishly, "Oh well, I guess we could put it back in the car later."

"Where's Dearka and Miriallia?" Lacus asked. Just then, Dearka showed up supporting a pale faced Miriallia, who was holding a orange kitten to her chest.

"Oh, Miriallia, you don't look so good, are you alright?" Cagalli asked when she saw her.

"I fine, I think I just need some food." Miriallia said weakly, "Besides, I got Dearka to support me."

"Well, let's get some food then" Lacus said, concerned for her friend.

They quickly headed for the food court. They were quite fortunate that it wasn't far away at all. As they made their way there, they passed many shops and attractions, as they headed there as quick as possible for Milly's sake. As they walked, Athrun and Dearka caught a glimpse of silver coming out of one of those stores. They looked again and there was no mistake…..

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, who is this person? You can probably guess already but I still won't tell you. I know, this chapter is short and wasn't that good, I meant to put it in chap 3 but I sort of came up with this after I posted it. But don't worry, I already have my next chapter planned out and it'll be out in a day or two. keep reading and remember to Review!**

**PS: Thank you to my reviewers: KiraLuver93, KiraFreedom, jenniferseedlover, thousandbirds, innocence , kari480, MXC -the show- rocks my socks, hibiscus8**


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: Alrighty, this is the real chapter 4. I told you I could churn this out quickly. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters

* * *

**-A Day at the Mall-**

**Chap 4: Unexpected Surprises**

"YZAK" yelled both Athrun and Dearka.

The silver haired duelist spun around and faced them. He was dressed in a blue shirt and tan pants and by the looks of it, he had his scar removed too. "Who the hell- OH GOD, NO!" Yzak moaned. "Not you idiots."

"Hey, what's wrong with us." Said Miriallia angrily.

"Yeah, and don't call us idiots, idiot!" Cagalli added.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yzak growled.

"The same could be said for you, Yzak." Athrun said, "I thought you were up in the PLANTs working. This is the last place I would expect you."

"Yeah, Yzak, are you looking for pretty dresses and fancy jewelry." Dearka said, smirking.

"Shut up, you stupid clown." Yzak snapped back.

"Oooh, are you here with someone, Yzak?" Lacus asked with excitement. Just then, a pretty brunette came out of the store behind Yzak and hooked her arms around Yzak's. She wore a nicely pressed, dark red blouse and a light green mini skirt. She also had bright violet eyes.

"Who are these people, Yzak?" the brunette asked. She took a closer look at them and immediately recognized three of them.

"Wait, are you Lacus Clyne?" she asked.

Lacus nodded politely.

"Oh my god! I am your biggest fan, I can't believe I'm meeting you" the brunette squealed excitedly, "and you must be Athrun Zala, the late chairman Zala's son and one of the best pilots of ZAFT. I really look up to you."

Athrun chuckled and said, "Well, I'm not that great."

"And I know you too, you're ORBs representative, Cagalli Yula Atha, right?" She added.

Cagalli was surprised that this girl knew who she was, "Uh….yeah, that's me and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Shiho Hanenfuss, Yzak's girlfriend." The brunette said. Yzak just stood there, looking pissed.

The rest of them introduced themselves too.

"Hi, I'm Miriallia, nice to meet you."

"and I'm Dearka, one of Yzak's few friends. I never thought I would see the day Yzak would get a girl." Yzak started to advance on him, vein popping in his head, but Shiho just pulled him back.

"I'm Kira, Lacus's boyfriend."

"Very pleased to meet you all." Shiho said.

"Say, Shiho, would you like to join us for lunch, we were just going before we bumped into Yzak. We could get to know each other better." Cagalli asked smiling pleasantly. Athrun knew that smile and knew she was scheming something. He knew she was only partly being nice but mostly, she just wants to piss Yzak off even more. And it was working.

"Sure, we would love to. We were just about to go to lunch anyways." Shiho replied politely.

"What! No way!" Yzak said loudly, looking more pissed off then ever. Cagalli's plan worked perfectly.

"Too bad, we're going, so let's go, mister." Shiho said tugging on his arm.

"grrr, stupid women." Yzak muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shiho said dangerously.

Yzak just scowled at her and allowed himself to be dragged along by her.

The group made their way to the food court, talking along the way and when they got there they were all amazed, even Cagalli. A princess like her has seen many things, but this is the first time she has seen this much food in one place. It was humongous. There was food of all sorts, any type and every type. You name it, they have it. There was Chinese, Japanese, Greek, Italian, burgers, salads, pastas, soups, steaks and so much more. There was enough food to satisfy even Cagalli's desire. They quickly found a table and the girls sent their boyfriends to get them food.

"Athrun, go get me some food." Cagalli ordered

"Fine, my princess, what do you want?" Athrun asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. This is a test of how well you know me, you got to get me my favorite foods and you're not eating till you find them all." Cagalli said.

"Heeheehee, that's a great idea, Cagalli. Yzak, you do the same thing." Shiho laughed. She became quick friends with the other girls during the short time they've met.

"I don't think so, I'm not a lapdog like Athrun" Yzak snapped back.

"You better do it, or you won't be getting any favors any more, if you know what I mean." Shiho said evily.

Yzak's face paled at her threat and quickly followed Athrun.

"Kira, can you get me some sushi and a salad?" Lacus asked sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am, on my way." Kira gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, turned and went to search out Lacus's requests.

"Hey, Mir, are you still feeling a bit sick? What do you want to eat?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, just find me some food, anything. Actually, I want some pizza." Miriallia said.

"Alright, you just sit here and I'll be right back." Dearka dashed off to get his weak angel some food.

With Dearka gone, the girls finally had a chance to talk and talk they did.

"So Shiho, how did you meet Yzak? I didn't think any girl would dare get close to him since he's always spazzing out." Cagalli asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly hit it off right away. I am a lieutenant in the ZAFT forces and sort of his 2nd in command. We've worked together ever since the battle of Jachin Due. I was a pilot on his team. At first, I couldn't stand him, he was always rude to me, but I got over that. I just ignore him, which always pisses him off." Shiho giggled as she remembered past events. "Well, after a while, I guess he grew fond of me and became nicer to me. He asked me out a short while after that and he's changed a lot since then."

"Aww, I didn't know Yzak had a nice side." Lacus said, "How did he tell you he liked you? Was it romantic?"

"Yeah right, Yzak would never do anything romantic. He just called me to his office one day and awkwardly told me he likes me and asked me out on a date."

"Well, I guess that Yzak would have to find a girl sooner or later that can put up with him." Miriallia laughed.

"Well, enough about me, how bout you guys, I thought that Lacus was engaged to Athrun." Shiho said.

"No, we broke up ever since Patrick Zala announced that I was a traitor." Lacus said, "And I don't regret it. I was able to meet Kira and I'm very much in love with him now, but I'm still very good friends with Athrun."

"Same here, I met Athrun during the war. We were enemies at first, but we fell in love and Athrun came back to me when he defected to ZAFT. Athrun is mine now and I'm not letting go of him." Cagalli said gleefully.

"What about you, Miriallia, how did you meet Dearka?" Shiho asked.

"Well, the first time I saw him was in chains. He was a prisoner on the Archangel at that time. He was a real jerk too and I almost killed him one time. But, like Yzak, he grew on me after he came back to protect me at the battle of ORB. We've been going out ever since the war ended, and I love him very much, even though he acts like a buffoon sometimes." Miriallia said as the other girls laughed at her story.

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked as he came back with the other guys. All of them were holding trays full of food.

"Nothing, did you get my food?" Cagalli asked, "You had better got all my favorite foods."

"Well, it depends, is your favorite foods donner kebabs, onion rings, tacos and a diet coke." Athrun said as he handed the tray of food to her. He had the same thing as her, except his coke wasn't diet.

"Oh Athrun, you got it all right - wait, did you get chili sauce?" Cagalli asked.

"Yep, I know you love chili sauce with your kebabs and would kill me if I didn't get you any." Athrun pulled some packets of chili sauce out of his pockets and handed it to her.

"Great, and this is your reward." Cagalli pulled Athrun in roughly and gave him a hard and passionate kiss. They broke apart a minute later.

"That was yummy, now let's eat!" Cagalli said.

"Did you get what I want Yzak? You know if you didn't, you'll have to do it again." Shiho said slyly. Shiho already knew that she would like whatever Yzak got her, but she liked to see him squirm.

"Yes, here" He carelessly pushed the tray toward her.

Shiho looked down and was actually surprised that Yzak got her favorite foods. There was fried rice, noodles, sweet and sour chicken, spring rolls, fish and chips and two ice teas, one for him and one for her. She never expected Yzak to remember her favorite food. She always thought that he never listens to her, let alone remember her favorite things.

"Thank you Yzak, this looks delicious, come and join me." Shiho said, extremely grateful.

"Kira, did you have trouble finding it?" Lacus asked.

"Of course not, I would go to the ends of the earth to find your desires" Kira said. He placed a tray in front of her. There were a couple of boxes of assorted sushi, some tempura, some miso soup and a large bowl of chicken Caesar salad. It was more than enough for Lacus and she knew it.

"Kira, this is too much for me, you are going to help me finish this, right?" Lacus asked Kira as she pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Of course, honey, I bought enough for both of us." Kira said as he opened the boxes of sushi for her.

"Here, Milly, I didn't know what else you wanted so I bought some of your favorite foods." Dearka pushed a large slice of hawaiian pizza, a burger and fries, a bowl of soup, a garden salad, a seafood Alfredo pasta and lemonade towards her. "I'll eat whatever is left."

Milly didn't say anything, but grab the slice of pizza and started to devour it viciously.

"Slow down, Miriallia, you don't want to choke." Dearka said as he started on the burger.

At that, Miriallia started to cough violently and she quickly drank some lemonade. Dearka patted her back to help her.

"Told you so."

The eight of them steadily ate their lunch, while talking about recent events.

"So, Yzak, you didn't really tell us why you're in ORB with Shiho." Athrun said as he ate.

"I'm on vacation, Shiho wanted to come and asked me to bring her." Yzak said gruffly.

"Well, looks like the mighty Yzak is getting whipped by Shiho." Dearka said, giving his patented smirk. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up." Yzak threw a fry at him and it hit him square in the face.

Miriallia had started on the pasta, already finished the pizza and half the salad, when she got up suddenly.

"Washroom." Was all she said before she walked quickly to the washrooms. She was holding her stomach as she walked.

Dearka dropped his food and got up as well, sensing that something is wrong with her. He was about to go after her but Lacus beat him to it.

"Dearka, what are you going to do when you catch up to her, huh? You can't possibly go inside the girl's washroom." Lacus said sternly.

Dearka didn't know what to say, so he just sat back down, looking dejected.

"Don't worry, I'll go after her." Lacus said softly before she turned and went after Miriallia.

The others didn't have the mood to eat anymore as they were anxious about Miriallia. Even Yzak looked like he was concerned.

"Do you think Miriallia is all right?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a tough girl. Besides, Lacus is with her, so don't worry." Kira reassured her.

Meanwhile, with Lacus and Miriallia

"Milly, wait up… wait up, Milly!" cried Lacus as she tried to catch up to her quick pace, weaving through the tables and the crowds of people.

Lacus managed to catch up to her just outside the women's washroom. She grabbed Miriallia's arm and stopped her.

"Miriallia, tell me what's wrong." Lacus asked worriedly.

"Can't talk, got to-" She gagged and quickly ran inside, into an empty stall. Lacus followed her. She stood outside; trying to hear what was going on. She thought she heard Miriallia throwing up.

"Milly, are you all right? Are you throwing up?" Lacus called out to her. All she heard as a response was more coughing and gagging. Lacus heard a flush and Miriallia finally opened the stall door, looking pale.

"Miriallia, are you all right? What happened? Should we go to a doctor?" Lacus asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Lacus; this has been happening for over a week now, along with my weird food cravings. But I'm fine now. I'm sure it'snothing." Miriallia told her.

"A week? Haven't you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, I didn't think it was necessary."

"Wait a minute," Lacus said as she realized something, "Have you missed your period lately?"

"Actually, yes, how did you know?" Miriallia said surprised.

"And have you and Dearka been having…..sex lately?" Lacus asked hesitantly, saying the last part quietly.

"Well, yes, pretty much every week, why?" Miriallia said shyly, blushing madly, but that changed suddenly as her eyes widen in shock. "Wait, are you saying that-"

"Miriallia, I think you're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N… Dum dum dum… ooh, how do you like that twist? You just thought that Yzak was the only surprise, didn't you? Muhahahaha, I am so sneaky. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. The pregnant Miriallia thing just came to me out of nowhere. Also, I'm not that familiar with pregnancy, only what I've learned in science class, which isn't much, so forgive me if I screwed up with anything. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Of course, a warm thanks to my reviewers, couldn't do this without your support. KiraLuver93, KiraFreedom, jenniferseedlover, thousandbirds, innocence , kari480, MXC -the show- rocks my socks, hibiscus8**


	6. Doubt and Shopping

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm extremely late. But before you start biting my head off, my defense is that I was very busy with school and football. And it was Halloween; I got stuff to blow up people! So to make up for the lateness, I made this chapter extra long, hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Gundam Seed, not its charcters, not anything.

* * *

Chap 6:Doubt and Shopping 

"Pregnant! N..No…that's can't be…that's absurd!" Miriallia said in a hushed voice, sounding fearful. Milly and Lacus were in a corner of the washroom talking.

"That's the only reason I can think of for all these symptoms." Lacus said, "Of course, we won't know for sure until you've taken a test."

"But if I am, how will I tell Dearka? We're not even married, let alone raise a kid. What if he leaves me?" Miriallia said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't stand losing another…."

"Stop this Milly, Dearka loves you very much. He will never leave you and you know it, so don't say such things. I'll bet he will be very happy he will become a father soon." Lacus said sternly, "so dry those tears."

"But I don't know the first thing about pregnancy, what will I do? I'm not ready to become a mother." Milly whimpered, tears still coming down her face.

"Don't worry, everyone says that when they first get pregnant. Besides, everyone will help you through this. Me and Cagalli especially." Lacus said reassuringly.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone yet, please. I want to tell Dearka on my own. Do you promise Lacus?" Milly asked.

"I promise. Now we have to get going or else the others will think we are in trouble or something."

Miriallia nodded and quickly washed her face in the sink, wiping away any signs that she was crying. After that, Lacus took Milly's hand and led her out of the washroom and back to the table.

At the Table

"Gahh, what is taking them so long?" Yzak whined impatiently, as always. "It's already been ten minutes. I'm bored"

Dearka didn't say anything, as he normally would. Instead, he just sat there, anxiously looking around for their return.

Shiho slapped him in the arm and looked at him sternly. "Don't you have any compassion at all, Yzak Joule? Everyone here is worried about them and all you can think about is yourself!"

"I care too." Yzak said meekly.

"Then act like it."

"He's right though. They have been gone for a while, do you think you should go look for them Cagalli?" Athrun asked calmly.

"Sure, I'll go right…wait, there they are." Cagalli said as she caught sight of them fighting their way through the crowds.

"Are you alright Mir?" Cagalli asked worriedly, as they drew nearer.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Shiho added.

"Yep, I'm fine now; I probably just ate too fast." Miriallia said with an unusually cheerful face, a mask to cover her true feelings right now. However, Cagalli and Shiho both noticed this, since they are girls and are more in tuned with each other, and suspected that something was wrong that Miriallia didn't want them to know. They even noticed that Lacus might know something too, even though she was doing her best to cover it. Cagalli made a mental note to pry it out of either of them later on.

Dearka pulled Milly into a tight embrace, "I'm glad you're all right. I was worried sick about you."

Miriallia pushed out of Dearka's hold and said, smiling her fake smile, "Don't be silly, I'm perfectly all right, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I want to." Dearka replied sincerely and kissed her forehead.

"Now that this is over with, I say we get going." Kira announced, with Lacus back in his arms. "We do have a lot to do."

"Yay! Shopping!" Lacus said gleefully.

"Yes honey, we'll do that and we'll see what else there is to do." Kira said, smiling down at her. Little did she know that Kira had something else planned today as well.

"Great, how bouts we go to this great store near here that I passed earlier. It has so many designer labels, it's amazing." Shiho said with excitement on her face as well.

"Pffhh, you women and your expensive clothes. What's wrong with the ones you have now?" Yzak said, looking annoyed.

"They're out of season (A/n I don't know what that means) and you're the one that has to pay for it, so ha!" Shiho said triumphantly and walked off to lead the way. Yzak ran after her, trying to catch up to her.

"Yes! I can't wait, let's go" Lacus said happily, hearing about all these clothes. She was pulling Kira along at a quick pace, but Kira had his hands full with Lacus's stuffed animals. The others hurried to join them as well.

"So Cagalli, would you like me to buy you a pretty new dress too?" Athrun asked, with his arm around Cagalli.

Cagalli punched him in the stomach, "Don't even think about it."

She pulled away from him and went to Kira.

"Hey little bro, we need to have a talk about you-know-what." Cagalli said, tugging at his shirt.

"What? What is it Kira? What are you hiding? Tell me." Lacus asked curiously.

"Nothing Lacus, why don't you go hang out with Athrun for a bit. We need a little brother and sister talk."

"Hmpf, fine, don't tell me, I'll ask Athrun." Lacus said pouting and walked off to Athrun. Kira and Cagalli lagged behind a bit.

"So, is everything ready Kira?" Cagalli asked. "Got everything you need?"

"Yup, everything is going according to schedule. We just have to be there on time." Kira said as he fingered a small box in his pocket. "You didn't tell anyone, did you? This is supposed to be a surprise."

"Not a soul, and it has been really hard not to tell everybody."

"Well, you better hold it in for a couple more hours."

"I will."

The two siblings moved quicker to catch up with Athrun and Lacus, who were talking with the others.

"So Kira, what's the big secret that you two have that Lacus told me about?" Athrun asked as they walked up.

"Nothing!" said both of them in unison.

Athrun looked at them with his eyebrow raised "Really, well, I'll get it out of you some way or other."

"And I'll help him." Lacus said, still pretending to pout because Kira wouldn't tell her his secret.

Kira laughed at her extremely cute face. He loved it when she was pouting, with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed up, it looked so cute. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Lacus, you'll find out soon enough."

"Great, it better be good." Lacus mood changed instantly. She turned her face and kissed him on the lips, totally catching Kira off guard, but he gladly accepted it.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing so slow, we're here." Shiho called out, waving her hands. She was a good 20 meters away from them with Yzak, Dearka and Milly, because the four of them were too preoccupied with talking. They hurried up to them in front of a large and flashy store. There were clothes and dresses galore as they looked inside the store. There were several figures dressed in the latest clothes lining the inside of the windows. (A/n, I can't think of a name for the store, make it what ever you want.)

"Wow, look at all these dresses; I can't wait to buy them all." Lacus squealed as she examined the dresses on display.

"What are we waiting for then, get your credit cards out ladies!" Said Shiho. Lacus and Shiho seemed the most excited. Usually, Miriallia would be just as excited, but she had a lot on her mind. Nonetheless, she followed Lacus and Shiho in as well. They momentarily forgot all about the guys and left them standing outside the store.

"Have fun!" Kira called out to them.

Cagalli didn't follow the trio in right away, but she thought "_This would be the perfect time for me to corner Miriallia and find out what's wrong. All right, I'm going in." _Cagalli left Athrun suddenly and went in to follow them.

"Stay there Athrun!" Cagalli shouted at him as she walked away.

"Hey Cagalli where are you going?" Athrun called after her. He was extremely puzzled since Cagalli hated dresses of any kind, so why would she go into that store.

"Well, guys, looks like we're broke for a month" Dearka joked

* * *

"Hey girls, wait up!" Cagalli yelled out at them. 

The three of them spun around in amazement. They didn't think Cagalli would come with them.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here? I thought you hated dresses, or have you changed your mind?" Lacus inquired.

"Yeah right, I still hate them. I'm here to question Miriallia. She's been acting odd."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I wanted to know what was wrong too." Shiho joined in, "Well?"

"It's nothing really." Miriallia said awkwardly.

"Oh no you don't, you better tell us what's wrong. It's not fair that Lacus gets to know. We're friends, you can trust us!" Cagalli said angrily. She also started to advance on Milly, backing her up into a corner.

"I don't know anything." Lacus said, trying to keep her cover.

"Give it up Lacus, it's so obvious."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Miriallia said, defeated, "If you really want to know, I might be pregnant. There, you happy."

Cagalli and Shiho didn't know what to say. They just stood there and stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Cagalli was the first to recover.

"WHAT! You're pregnant! When, how, tell me everything."

"I just found out a few moments ago myself too, and it's not confirmed. But one thing I do know is that I have to tell Dearka soon."

"Well, you can test right now with one of those instant pregnancy tests." Shiho said.

"Where am I supposed to find one?" Miriallia asked.

"Right here." Shiho reached into her purse, and pulled out a box containing a pregnancy test.

"Why do you have one in your purse?" Lacus asked curiously.

Shiho blushed. "Well, me and Yzak are on vacation and we are together, so I bought one just in case."

"So, is Yzak good in bed?" Cagalli asked evilly. Shiho didn't say anything but blushed even harder.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Shouldn't we be worried about Miriallia?" Shiho said, trying to change the subject. She handed the pregnancy test to Miriallia.

"What! I can't do it in here. If you forgotten, we're in a store." Miriallia said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Shiho said sheepishly. "Well, you can test after we leave."

"Yeah, so stop looking so glum. Whatever happens, we'll stick by you because we're friends forever." Cagalli said cheerfully. "So just enjoy yourself now and buy some new clothes. You know you want to."

"Fine, but only if you try a dress on." Miriallia teased.

"Okay...hey wait a minute, no way."

"Too bad, you said okay, so you're wearing one." Lacus giggled.

"Not if you can't catch me." Cagalli tried to run, but Shiho grabbed her and held her still.

"Hey get off me, let me go!" Cagalli said thrashing around. But Shiho still held on tightly.

Lacus and Miriallia quickly picked out a dress. It was an elegant light green strapless dress with lots of frills and little white flowers covered parts of the dress. They dragged a screaming and kicking Cagalli into a change room.

"You still can't make me wear it!" Cagalli howled.

"We'll see about that." Miriallia said. She seems a lot happier. She, Lacus and Shiho followed her into the change room and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she was backed into a wall.

"Payback." Shiho said, grinning.

"What…" but Cagalli didn't have a chance to finish as all three of them tried to pull Cagalli's shirt off.

"Hey stop it, alright, I give up, I'll wear it." An embarrassed Cagalli said.

"Alright Cagalli, you said it yourself, so hurry up. We'll be waiting outside." Milly said happily.

The three of them left Cagalli to change while they waited outside. However, Lacus had another little scheme. She quickly ran outside to fetch the guys. They were outside talking and joking around.

"Lacus, what are you doing?" Kira asked as she pushed all four guys into the store.

"Just hurry up and follow me." Lacus quickly walked back to the change rooms, leading the way. The four bewildered guys just shrugged and followed her quickly as well. When they got there, they found that Miriallia and Shiho were there too. The girls put their fingers to their mouths to signal them to be quiet when they got nearer.

"What are we waiting for?" Dearka whispered to Miriallia.

"Just shut up and wait." Miriallia whispered back.

Suddenly, the door opened and a fuming Cagalli stepped out. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress, which complemented her slim figure and showed off her curves quite nicely, but of course, she didn't think so. Cagalli was still looking over her dress as she stepped out so she didn't see the additional audience at first.

"Well, what do you think?" Cagalli asked, still not looking up.

"I think it looks great." Athrun said, smirking. Cagalli quickly looked up, startled.

"ATHRUNNN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cagalli screamed as she tried to cover herself

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, Lacus told us to." Athrun said.

"WHAT! I'm going to KILL you Lacus!."

Dearka and Yzak were laughing uncontrollably nearby, while the others tried to suppress their laughter.

"What's so funny, boys?" Cagalli said menacingly as she kicked them both in the shins, hard.

"OWWWW" they both cried.

Athrun quickly pulled Cagalli away before she does more damage to them. He held her tightly around her waist.

"Cagalli, it looks beautiful on you, so stop beating everybody up." Kira said, trying to calm her down.

Cagalli raised her fists at him, "Shut up Kira, or else I'll force you into a dress."

That shut Kira up.

"I don't know why you hate dresses when they look so _sexy_ on you." Athrun growled as he nuzzled Cagalli's neck and planted kisses on her bare shoulders.

"You really think so?" Cagalli said as she bit down on her lips to suppress a moan.

"I know so."

"Alright, I'll buy this one dress and no more for the day." Cagalli said, "Now get out of here, and take them with you." Cagalli turned and went back into the change room to get out of her dress.

"Or how bout we stay here and help you girls pick out dresses." Dearka suggested.

"That's a great idea! Kira, you can help me choose some dresses!" Lacus said gleefully.

"Yeah, Yamato, why don't you help her choose some lingerie too." Yzak sniggered. Kira blushed beet red at that.

"Hmpf, Kira, don't listen to the big meanie, you come with me now." Lacus said, glaring at Yzak and led Kira away to another part of the store to find some clothes.

"I don't know why you're so happy Yzak, you have to help me too." Shiho said grinning.

"I doing no such thing! Look for your own clothes!"

"All right then, I guess I'll have to find someone else to help me into my dresses." Shiho turned away and walked away. Yzak quickly ran to her like an obedient puppy. Shiho turned her head and gave them a wink before walking off with Yzak.

"Hahahaha, Yzak is so whipped." Dearka said laughing crazily.

"You are too, mister." Miriallia said

"Yes mistress, anything you say." Dearka said sarcastically.

"So Athrun, where are you going to? There's no point in staying here since Cagalli not buying anything more." Milly asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll wait for you at that electronics store across from here." Athrun answered. Just then Cagalli came out, dressed back in her original clothes and holding her new dress.

"Hey, Cagalli, want to go to the electronics store across from here? You obviously don't want to stay here any longer." Athrun said.

"Damn right I don't want to be here! We'll go after I, wait, I mean, _you_ pay for the dress." Cagalli said, looking annoyed.

"Alright, let's go then. See you later, Milly, Dearka." Athrun said as he walked with Cagalli to the front counter to pay for the dress.

"Bye"

"Well? What dress do you want?" Dearka inquired.

"I thought you were going to choose for me." Mirialla said mischievously.

He went to a nearby rack and pulled out several dresses, "I was thinking of this one."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, What is Kira planning and when will Milly tell Dearka? who knows? So what do you think? Yeah, I know, this chapter didn't really move the story along too much, but the next chapter will be good. This time, I won't be so late or so I hope. I'll try to update ASAP, if you review, it'll be faster. So REVIEW!**

**And thank you to my reviewers: thousandbirds, chibiaegis42, rockerchick224, Kiraluver93, Dearka'sgirl1, KiraFreedom, MXC –the show- rocks my socks, ANNOYMOUS-gsd, kari490, hibiscus8**


	7. Dearka Learns the Truth

A/N: I am so sorry for updating so very late, please don't kill me. It is a very hectic time right now for me. I was very busy with a barrage of homework and tests these weeks, and also football, since we're in the playoffs. But enough about me, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Yawn, we've been over this, I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

* * *

****Chapter 7: Dearka Learns the Truth **

"Hey Lacus, are you finished yet?" Miriallia asked as they met back out in front of the store 30 minutes later. "I know I am." Dearka was holding two very full bags with Milly's clothes.

"I got everything I want, I have enough clothes to last me maybe three months." Lacus giggled. "I also found this really beautiful pink blouse, well, actually, Kira found it for me."

Kira came out shortly later, after finishing paying for Lacus's clothes. He was also holding two bags with Lacus's clothes, and he also stuffed the toys in as well.

"Where's Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"They're coming soon, they are still paying." Kira answered.

A few moments later, a scowling Yzak and a beaming Shiho came out. Yzak was forced to carry the bags as well, against his wishes.

"I bought so many clothes!" Shiho squealed as they came out, "I never get a chance to buy this much when I'm up in the PLANTs. Mr. Meanie here works me twenty four hours a day. In fact, I should demand a raise."

"Well, you're not getting one and you do remember who is paying for this vacation, right?" Yzak said coldly

"Of course, how can I forget, your mother is." Shiho simply said. The other's roared with laughter.

"What are you talking about? I'm paying for this vacation!" Yzak hollered, face red with anger.

"Well, technically, your mother was the one who forced you to take me on vacation." Shiho giggled.

"Alright, break it up you two, let's go look for Cagalli and Athrun." Kira said, still chuckling.

They walked into the electronics store. Everything was quite high tech and all around them, there were giant plasma TVs, holographic projectors, the latest laptops, a wide selection of DVDs, CDs and video games, and much more. They looked around for Cagalli and Athrun. They found them looking at DVDs. In Athrun's hands was a basket with a new MP3 player, a new laptop, a couple of CDs and now they were looking for DVDs to buy.

"How bout this one, Athrun, this one looks good." Cagalli held up a DVD. It was entitled Star Wars Episode 3, The Revenge of the Sith. Then she caught sight of the others. "Hey guys, finish with your clothes already?"

"Yep, are you done yet?" Lacus said happily.

"Oh, almost, we just want to buy a couple more things." Cagalli said.

"Well, hurry up then, don't take too long, we have many things to do." Kira said as he glared at her.

"Alright, we'll be out soon." Cagalli said hastily, eyeing Kira. The others walked around the store for a while, but the girls weren't really interested in giant TVs and video games.

Cagalli and Athrun were true to their word and came looking for them 10 minutes later.

"Alright, we're done, let's go." Athrun said as he walked with Cagalli.

"Finally, let's go, we've been here too long" Kira exclaimed.

"What are you so worried about?" Lacus said as she peered into his eyes. She had a feeling it had to do with his little secret.

"Haha, no reason" Kira chuckled nervously as he looked to Cagalli for help. Cagalli saw him and pulled Lacus away before she can ask more questions.

"Let's go Lacus, my brother is always weird. I saw this great store with lots of cool jeans and stuff, I think it's called the Gap or something, let's go there. Hey Miriallia, Shiho, let's go, bring your pets along too." Cagalli said.

"What pets?" Shiho asked confused.

"Your white hair boyfriend beside you, of course."

"WHAT! We're not the pets of our girlfriends, Athha, how dare you!" Dearka and Yzak yelled in unison.

"Well, you're owned by them, aren't you" Cagalli said giggling with the other girls, "Just like Athrun is my pet."

"Hey!" Athrun said, pretending to be hurt.

"Quiet, Athrun, or else master won't give you anything tonight." The girls laughed even harder.

"That's right! Kira is my pet too, aren't you?" Lacus jumped on Kira's back, laughing, "Quick, carry your highness to the store."

"Of course, my princess." Kira ran down the mall with Lacus screaming with delight on his back. Quite a few people were startled by this.

"Faster, faster." Screamed Lacus

"Hey, wait up!"

The others quickly ran after them.

"Hey Cagalli, we have something to do, remember?" Miriallia called out.

"Oh yes, we just passed the washrooms, hey Shiho!" Cagalli said.

"Right, I'll grab Lacus." Shiho quickly ran off to fetch Lacus.

Dearka was very puzzled, along with the other guys, at the girl's behavior. But of course, their girlfriends would never tell them anything. Cagalli and Miriallia waited for Shiho to come back with Lacus, while Kira followed them, looking puzzled as well. The four of them then walked off to the nearby washrooms.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia and Shiho went inside the washroom and they quickly ushered Miriallia into an empty stall.

"You do know how to use it, right?" Shiho called out.

"Of course I do, I'm not that stupid." Miriallia replied back.

"Then hurry up." Cagalli said.

"Alright, alright, this takes time you know."

Lacus, Cagalli and Shiho waited outside the stall patiently and Miriallia came out about a minute later. She held in her hand a little white stick and she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. The girls crowded around her.

"Well, what does it say?" Lacus asked impatiently.

"It takes a couple of minutes to read." Shiho said. But slowly, two little red lines appeared on the little circles imprinted on the stick.

"Oh my god! You really are pregnant." Cagalli exclaimed.

"I think I know that, Cagalli." Miriallia said.

"Great, this is such a happy moment; we have to tell Dearka now." Shiho said happily.

"No, wait, I want to tell him in a special way." Miriallia said quickly.

"How then?" Lacus asked.

"I have an idea." Cagalli said. She pulled them all in closer and whispered her plan to them.

"That's a great idea, Cagalli. What do you think, Miriallia?" Lacus said after hearing Cagalli's plan

"I like it." Miriallia replied

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shiho said.

* * *

The four girls finally came out to the guys who were waiting for them.

"What's the meaning of keeping us waiting?" Yzak barked, losing his temper once again.

"Calm down honey. We girls were just having a bit of alone time." Shiho gave Yzak a quick peck on the cheek and Yzak calmed down immediately.

"Don't take so long next time." Yzak muttered.

"Whoa, Shiho has tamed the raging beast." Dearka teased.

"Shut up." Yzak hissed, temper flaring up again.

"That's enough, boys, let's head to the next store now." Cagalli said, stopping Yzak from lunging at Dearka. "We have a lot of things to do.

They made their way through the mall, stopping occasionally whenever something caught their eye. By the time they made it to the store Cagalli was referring to, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Athrun were holding one or two additional shopping bags. The store, which was called the Gap, was actually separated into two sections, one for the adults and one for kids. They went into the adult section of course, since none of them had kids, except Miriallia, but Dearka and the others guys didn't know about it yet.

"Excellent, these jeans will fit me perfectly." Cagalli held up a pair of jeans in front of herself, trying to roughly estimate its size.

"I think they will be a bit too small for you." Athrun said.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Cagalli asked with fire in her eyes.

"Of course not, you're the slimmest girl I've ever seen." Athrun said quickly, holding his hands up in a defensive position. He did not want to get on the wrong side of Cagalli.

"Kira, I think these will fit us nicely." Lacus held up a pair of matching shirts. It was pink, Lacus's favorite color. Kira normally wouldn't be caught dead in it, but he had no choice since Lacus insisted they have matching shirts and he just couldn't refuse her. So he faked a smile and went along with her. Lacus made Kira hold the clothes while she rummaged for more. Meanwhile, Shiho dragged a protesting Yzak along to find him some nice dress shirts. She couldn't decide which color works better for him. In the end, she picked a couple of light blue shirts for him.

"Dearka, stay here for a while, I have to do something really quick, alright?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure darling, I'll just hang around Yzak. But what's the problem? Do you need help?"

"No, I just have something to take care of, I won't be far. I'll be back in less then five minutes. But you have to stay here."

"OK, come back soon."

Miriallia walked out of the store and out of Dearka's sight. However, Miriallia didn't go far, she turned the corner and went into the adjacent Kids Gap. She scanned the store and found what she wanted quickly. She paid for it and put it into her purse. Mir then walked back into the other store and met back up with Dearka, who was being strangled by Yzak at that moment. Yzak let go when she came closer and returned to Shiho.

"Hey honey, did you finish whatever you were doing?" Dearka asked, rubbing his neck

"Yep, told you I was going to be fast and why was Yzak strangling you."

"Oh, I just made fun of his shirt."

Miriallia sighed and said, "Can't you ever keep things to yourself."

"Obviously not."

"So do you want to get any new clothes?"

"No, not really, I'm sexy enough as it is." Dearka boasted.

Miriallia shook her head, "Why did I fall in love with such an arrogant fool?"

"Because this fool loves you very much." Dearka swept her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Milly blushed then pushed him off. "Not here Dearka. Now, let's look around. Maybe we'll see something we'll like."

* * *

"Whew, I'm tired from all this shopping." Lacus said, stretching. They were now outside the store once again.

"We could rest at that small café up ahead." Athrun pointed out.

"Sure, I could use an ice cappuccino." Cagalli responded.

The group leisurely strolled to the café and found a table. They gave their orders to Kira and Athrun and they went to the counter to place the orders. The waiter came back with the orders only moments later.

"A double tall mocha latte and a ice tea?"

"Mine." Miriallia said.

"And pass the ice tea over here, my good man." Dearka said. He never really liked coffee.

"Two iced cappuccino and a blueberry muffin?"

"Right here." Cagalli said eagerly. She took one cappuccino and passed the other to Athrun. Cagalli then started to wolf down the muffin.

"And which of you has the coffees and who has the hot chocolates?"

"The coffees over there." Kira pointed to Yzak and Shiho, "and the hot chocolates here."

"All right then, oh and here's your basket of biscotti."

"Thank you." Lacus said nicely. The waiter turned and went to serve the other tables.

"Mmm, this is so sweet." Lacus said, after taking a sip of her mug.

"Not as sweet as you, my dear." Kira said. Lacus blushed and smiled at Kira.

"Thank you, Kira."

"Man, that's so corny." Cagalli said, "It makes me sick."

"You just wish Athrun was more romantic to you" Miriallia said.

"Athrun is plenty romantic. Now Shiho, she doesn't get to experience romance, since Yzak doesn't even have a romantic side to him." Cagalli said.

"Hey! I do too…wait! I mean, I don't." Yzak stuttered. Shiho laid her hands on his.

"Yzak does have a romantic side, but just not in public, right?" Shiho said. Yzak blushed and just mumbled something incoherent. They talked a bit more, while drinking their drinks and eating the biscotti when Miriallia suddenly felt someone kicking her under the table. She looked down and saw Cagalli's foot. She looked at her and knew what she meant.

"Dearka"

"What?"

"I've got something for you."

"What is it? A present?" Dearka said excitedly.

"Sort of." Miriallia reached into her purse and gave him a little bag with something inside.

"Ohh, I wonder what it is." Dearka said, like a little kid opening his present on Christmas day. The others look on curiously. Dearka pulled out the small package and stared at it in shock. The other guys looked at it confused too.

"Milly, these are baby socks. They won't fit me."

"They mean something, you thick headed moron." Cagalli said impatiently.

"What could these socks possibly mean? We don't even have a kid…….unless." Dearka eyes widen and quickly turned to Miriallia, who was looking down at her cup, hands entwined.

"M-Mir-Miriallia, are you….?"

"Yes." She said quietly, "are you mad?"

Dearka jumped up from his seat and started screaming, "Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm a father for god's sake!" He pulled Miriallia up and hugged her tightly in his arms. He then started jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy!" Many people in the café stared at him in shock, but some started clapping for him. Kira, Yzak and Athrun were the most shocked. They just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"So you're not going to leave me?" Miriallia said in his arms.

"Of course not! You've made me the happiest man in the world!" Dearka exclaimed.

"But we're not even married yet."

"If you want, we'll get married this week."

"I don't want that."

Dearka looked crestfallen. Milly saw this and quickly said, "I meant that I don't want to rush this. I want you to propose to me and plan out a beautiful wedding."

"Oh" Dearka looked happy again, "That I can do. I'll buy the ring by the end of this week, if it'll make you happy."

Miriallia kissed Dearka full on the lips and it lasted several seconds. "It will."

"Awww." Lacus said, "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I know, I was an idiot. I'm glad I have such great friends supporting me." Miriallia said, smiling at them.

"What? You girls already knew? And you didn't tell us about it?" Kira exclaimed.

"Well, we sort of promised Miriallia we wouldn't say anything and we wanted to see your reactions when you did find out." Cagalli grinned, "And believe me, your reactions were hilarious."

* * *

A/N, well, after a week and a half, I finally came out with a new one. What do you think? I'm sort of getting low on ideas so I'll probably end this after a couple more chapters, maybe. But until then, REVIEW.

Thank you to my patient readers and reviewers**: rockerchick224, KiraFreedom, mina, Hibiki1579, KiraLacus Forever, thousandbirds, hibiscus8, Dearka'sgirl1, Kari480, MXC –the show- rocks my socks**


	8. Mobile Suit Strawberry Lingerie

A/N: yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm like 2 months late, but since I was gone for 1 month on vacation and these past few weeks working my ass off for exams, I can hardly be blamed. Also, a constant supply of video games kept me busy for a while, so sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Seed, 'nuff said

* * *

**Chap 8: Mobile Suit Strawberry Lingerie**

"Oh, Milly, be careful!" Dearka exclaimed, quickly reaching out for her as she stumbled a bit.

"I'm fine Dearka, I may be pregnant, but I'm not a handicap, you know." Miriallia said. The group had left the café, shortly after Dearka's little outburst.

"Well, Miriallia, have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Of course not, I just found out I was pregnant and you expect me to come up with a name already." Miriallia exclaimed.

"Calm down Milly, besides, it's never too early to think of these things." Cagalli said.

The group was now walking around leisurely to nowhere in particular, enjoying themselves but they were unknowingly led by Kira to a particular place in the mall. The place Kira was leading them to was actually on the other side of the mall and they were only halfway there, but they were making their way steadily there. However, they passed a video arcade and Cagalli couldn't help herself but get excited.

"Wow, look Athrun, a mobile suit simulator! I didn't think these were out yet." Cagalli said, pointing excitedly at the machines.

"Cagalli, haven't you fought enough battles to last a lifetime?" Athrun asked.

"This is different. So, you up for a game?"

"Nah, video games aren't my thing." Athrun replied.

"You pansy, fine, then I challenge you Yzak Joule!" Cagalli pointed her finger at Yzak with a smirk on her face. She knew he wouldn't pass up a challenge.

"Hah, you wouldn't last two minutes against me." Yzak scoffed.

"Oh yeah, bring it! I bet I could kick your ass five times in a row!"

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli, can't you be a bit more lady like?"

"What did you say!" Cagalli hissed menacingly. She whacked him in the head and proceeded to the machines, with Yzak behind her.

"And I thought pregnant ladies were aggressive." Miriallia said. Shiho and Lacus giggled.

The rest of them trailed behind the two into the dark, loud and crowded arcade. The machines themselves were quite impressive. At first glance, they looked like some sort of weird pod, but inside was quite impressive. There was a 180 degree screen, surround sound and a lot of buttons and control sticks with a pair of pedals on the bottom. They almost resembled military mobile suit simulators. There were two machines side by side, and on top was a giant screen showing the action, so that spectators can watch. Yzak and Cagalli got behind the controls and put in some money.

"Good luck honey." Shiho called out.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck to beat her."

"I heard that!" Cagalli said.

The game started and they chose the mobile suits. There weren't any fancy stuff, just the standard units of OMNI, ZAFT and ORB, meaning, Strike Daggers, several types of GINNs, DINNs and BuCues, the Guaiz and Orb's Astray M1.

Cagalli chose the Astray while Yzak chose a custom Guaiz, which was dark blue in color. They chose the battle field and the game started.

"Go Cagalli!" Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho cheered for her

"Hey! You're supposed to be cheering for me!" Yzak said to Shiho.

"Sorry, Yzak, girlfriends before boyfriend." Shiho replied.

"Come on Yzak, you don't want to lose to a girl, do you?" Dearka smirked at him.

Kira and Athrun didn't know to root for. In their opinion, either choice would be the same result. If Cagalli won, she would be bragging for the rest of the day and if Yzak won, he too will be gloating. Also, if Cagalli lost, she would take her anger out on them and vice versa. So it was really a lose-lose situation.

Yzak flew at Cagalli, hoping to slash her with his beam claws. Cagalli dodged him and fired her beam rifle. Yzak quickly maneuvered and returned fire of his own. And so it was for a while, the two of them exchanging fire, dodging, blocking and slashing each other. However, Cagalli got a luck shot in and took out one of Yzak's arms. She then quickly flew in and slashed the cockpit with her beam saber, before Yzak can retaliate.

"Ha, one-nothing." Cagalli yelled out.

"I'm not out yet! I still got one life left!" Yzak yelled back. Soon people gathered around to watch the intense battle. Some were cheering for Cagalli while some were going for Yzak.

Yzak respawned and fired at her without mercy. Cagalli blocked his shots and flew back at him with her beam saber, but Yzak was ready this time. He did some fancy evasive skill, got behind her and fired his beam claws at her. Both found their targets. Cagalli's machine exploded.

"ARGHHH" Cagalli yelled out.

"Come on Cagalli, you can still win" Kira called out to her.

Cagalli came back and both attacked each other relentlessly. It was turning out to be quite an exciting match. The crowd of people was now going crazy. This was the most exciting match they've seen in a long time, even some of the seasoned players were watching in awe.

Yzak and Cagalli were now at the peak of their performance. They were battling flawlessly, neither wanted to lose to the other. But in the end, Yzak managed to slash off one of her legs. Cagalli quickly moved back. She fired her beam rifle, hoping to hit him, and she did, bringing his HP down some more. Yzak charged, hoping to end the battle with this final slash.

"_oh no, I'm gonna lose, I can't lose to him." _Cagalli panicked and blindly pressed some buttons. Luckily, she pressed the right one and impaled her beam saber into Yzak.

The words "GAME OVER, YOU LOSE" appeared on Yzak's screen

"YESSS! I WIN!" Cagalli screamed.

""NOOOO! GOD DAMN IT! I HAD YOU!" Yzak was punching the screen in anger. He was not a graceful loser.

"Well, you didn't." Cagalli said to him as she stepped out of her machine, with a huge grin on her face.

"Great match Cagalli, I knew you would win." Lacus said cheerfully with Kira by her side.

"Yah sis, I wasn't expecting you to do so well." Kira said, ruffling her hair playfully.

* * *

Shiho was dragging a pouting Yzak out of the machine before he broke it.

"You did your best honey, don't worry about it."

"I can't believe she beat me, that's impossible." Said Yzak, still extremely pissed off.

"Well, considering that Cagalli plays video games every day for at least an hour, even though she's the head representative of Orb, it's not that improbable." Kira said knowingly.

"Hey Yzak, you were beaten by a girl." Reminded Dearka, who was smirking madly, "looks like the great Yzak Joule is a bit rusty if he can't even beat a Natural.".

"Shut up."

Athrun came up behind Cagalli and hugged her from behind, "That was great Cagalli, you could probably beat me."

"Thanks Athrun, I knew I had your full support and I can always beat you."

"Hey Athrun, you owe me 5 bucks." Dearka said from behind him.

"Not now."

"Why do you owe him 5 bucks, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, suspicious.

"Well, you see…"

"I'll tell you why," Dearka cut it, "It's because he betted against you. He was betting on Yzak and I was betting on you. You won, so he has to pay up."

"Shut up Dearka…" Muttered Athrun as he back away from Cagalli.

"YOU BET AGAINST ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Cagalli jumped at him and chased him around the arcade.

"HELLPPP MEE KIRAA!" yelled Athrun.

Kira shrugged and turned back to Lacus who was oblivious to them because she was currently immersed in this electronic basketball game, trying to score as many baskets as possible.

Meanwhile, Yzak gave Dearka a light punch to the head.

"OWW, what was that for?" Whined Dearka.

"You were supposed to be supposed friend and you bet against me too, you back stabbing traitor." Yzak growled.

"What about Shiho? She was supporting Cagalli too."

"Hey, I was supporting both of them." Shiho defended herself.

"She I can forgive, you I can't."

Kira, Lacus and Miriallia were watching everything from a distance, since they didn't want to get involved. They watched Yzak beat up Dearka, and Athrun running for his life from Cagalli.

"I'm not helping you Athrun. I told you not to do it." Kira called out.

Lacus put her head on Kira's shoulder and sighed, "When will this end?"

Dearka ran up and quickly ran behind Miriallia while Yzak and Shiho calmly walked up to them.

"Protect me Milly."

"Using your pregnant girlfriend as a shield, how noble of you." Miriallia said.

As Athrun and Cagalli ran past them, Kira stuck out his arm and grabbed Cagalli by her collar.

"That's enough Cagalli; I think Athrun has learned his lesson."

"Hmpf, he'd better, or else I'll really give him a beating." Cagalli said, glaring at Athrun, with her fists raised.

"So are we done here?" Shiho asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, let's go." Cagalli said, stilled peeved, "Unless Mister hothead here wants a rematch."

"You're on! I am going to destroy you this time." Yzak hissed.

"No, you're not." Shiho dragged Yzak out of the arcade by his ear.

"And you're coming with me." Cagalli said, grabbing Athrun roughly by the arm as the other four followed them out, shaking their heads.

* * *

"Finally we're out of that loud stuffy arcade" Miriallia said as she walked out of the arcade, placing her hands on her stomach, "I don't think that place is good for my baby."

"How'd you come up with that?" Shiho asked.

Milly shrugged and turned to Dearka, "I want a strawberry smoothie, now!"

"But there isn't a smoothie store around---."

"I don't care, the baby wants strawberry and I don't care if you make it yourself, you get it to me, NOW." Miriallia demanded.

"You know Dearka, I think there's a desert shop up ahead, why don't you go there first and we'll catch up." Kira said thoughtfully.

"You hear that? Now GO!" Miriallia scolded.

Dearka got out a "Yes, ma'am" before he ran ahead, almost falling head over heels.

Miriallia giggled, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dearka with this baby. I'm sure he'll be kept very busy." Everyone laughed.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" Lacus asked.

"Not at all, the more stuff you guys have to do, the less time you have to get in trouble." Cagalli said, now dragging a squirming Athrun by the ear.

"In fact Miriallia, you should make Dearka carry you around everywhere as well." Yzak said smirking.

"That's not a bad idea, I just might do that." Miriallia answered with a mischievous grin.

The group made their way forward to see where Dearka has gotten to. They saw him through a window to a small desert shop tucked between two massive stores. Dearka saw them and waved to them rather stupidly. They looked away, pretending not to see him and waited for him to finish up. He came out shortly after with a cup of strawberry smoothie.

"Here you go, honey."

Miriallia took a sip, "Hmmm, I don't think my baby likes this; I think it wants a peach smoothie now."

"WHAT! Bu-but..but..I just..I got… strawberry… and now you want..." Dearka stammered.

Milly giggled at his weird babblings. "I'm kidding Dearka, calm down. You don't have to get another one."

Dearka sighed, "Whew"

"However," Milly started.

Dearka stiffened.

"You have to carry me, carrying this baby is tiring."

Dearka's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Miriallia burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was clutching on to Cagalli for support, who was also giggling madly, along with the rest of them.

"Hahhahahahah-you should have seen the -heeheehee- look on your face!" Miriallia choked out.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Shiho chuckled along with Yzak.

"God dang it, I'm going to go crazy these next few months." Dearka pouted.

"You got that right, mister." Cagalli said, "And if I even catch a whisper of you not treating her good, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." She made a cutting motion with her arms.

Dearka tugs at his collar nervously while Lacus and Milly giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard enough of your empty threats Attha, can we get going now?" Yzak asked impatiently as he walked ahead with Shiho.

"Hey wait up." Athrun said, catching up to them along with the rest of the group.

The group continued their walk, looking at this and that and joking around. Athrun saw something up ahead and his face lit up in a wide smile, but the others took no notice. They were laughing at a story Cagalli told about Andy Waltfeld, who accidentally spilled a cup of his famous coffee all over Murrue's chest. He then quickly tried to wipe it off her chest with a napkin, not aware of what he was doing. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a mild concussion. As they walked past this particular store, Athrun pulled a surprised Cagalli away and into the store. Her cheeks flushed instantly when she saw what kind of store it is. The others turned and looked as well, their reactions the same.

Cagalli turned to Athrun, "What is the meaning of this?" She hissed as she pointed to a lingerie store.

"I just thought you might want something." Athrun said, trying to feign innocence, as he pulled Cagalli in, "come on, it'll be fun."

"You guys coming?" Athrun asked as he walked in.

Dearka smirked and pulled Miriallia in. Kira and Lacus looked unsure, both blushing furiously, but they followed as well. The only one who made a commotion about it was Yzak.

"No way am I going to be seen in a store like that." Yzak said.

"Oh, come on Yzak, don't you have a sense of fun?" Shiho said as she tried to get him to go in.

"Fun is not part of my vocabulary."

"But if you go in, you can help me pick out some beautiful..." Shiho moved a finger up Yzak's chest and whispered in his ear, "…sexy…erotic…"

"Ok,ok, I give up. Damn you women." Yzak hissed and he slowly walked into the store with Shiho.

Inside the store, Kira and Lacus was with Cagalli and Athrun, while Yzak and Shiho joined Dearka and Milly.

"Hey Cagalli, why don't you try this on?" Athrun held up a black leather outfit which consisted of mostly straps and buckles. It was one of those dominatrix outfits. "You know how you like to be controlling." Athrun said seductively while Kira and Lacus giggled in the background.

Cagalli raised her fists, but released it and took the outfit from Athrun, which surprised him. "That's right Athrun, and if you're not good, I'll make you wear it and then tie you up and whip you all night." Cagalli whispered seductively in his ear.

Athrun face drained and laughed nervously. He knew that she would do it since it wasn't the first time she'd done something like that. But on the record, he had let Cagalli do it to him willingly, but Kira and Lacus didn't need to know that.

Lacus on the other hand, was holding up a set of pink lingerie and a set of baby blue lingerie in front of herself, modeling it for Kira. Kira, however, was blushing madly and was trying to avert his eyes. Lacus giggled at his shyness.

"Kira, why are you so shy? You've even seen me naked befo-"

Kira clamped his hand over Lacus's mouth, "Not here Lacus!"

"Oho Kira, you've been a naughty little brother." Cagalli said, poking Kira in the ribs.

Athrun laughed at Kira, "So, tell us all about it."

"It's not what you think," Kira said quickly, waving his free hand, "and—Oww!"

Lacus bit down playfully on Kira's hand.

"That hurt, Lacus what did you do that for?" Kira said, rubbing his hand.

"Heehee, I couldn't breathe, and I didn't bite you that hard, you big baby. Here let me see it." Lacus said. She took his hand and inspected it. Then she kissed it, "All better now?"

Kira smiled and took her hands in his now, "Of course, your kiss will heal any wound on me. Now, I think I like the pink one better."

* * *

'Dearka, you have the worst taste in fashion ever!" Milly exclaimed, putting back another set of tiny, black bra and panties, "why do you choose the sluttiest ones there are!"

"Cause he's a pervert and why do you even let him pick?" Shiho asked, putting a hand on her forehead, "I don't let Yzak pick anything, he's there to pay and hold things."

"Hey!" voiced both Dearka and Yzak.

"But it's true, sorry boys." Shiho said while Miriallia giggled.

"Alright now, can we get going? You've chose more than enough." Yzak said impatiently.

"Why? You don't want to see me in lingerie?" Shiho asked seductively.

"Of course I do-wait… I don't… I mean I do, I do….GUHH-LET'S JUST GO!" Spluttered Yzak while Dearka was laughing hard beside him.

Shiho nodded and walked off to pay for the merchandise. Yzak followed her, but gave Dearka a punch in the arm before he goes.

"Alright Dearka, let's go too, I'm done." Milly said.

"But you've only picked two. I want to see you in more." Whined Dearka.

"I don't think I should give you too much incentive since that was how I ended up pregnant in the first place." Miriallia glared at him.

Dearka grinned sheepishly, "heheheh, I forgot."

"Yeah right. Let's go, you oaf, YOU have to pay for these!"

* * *

A/N: and we're done. I'll probably be finish this fic off in the next couple of chapters and maybe come up with a valentine one-shot. That is if I can think of an idea and keep myself from being distracted while writing it. And my exams are over, YAY! But unfortunately, school is still in session. Stupid school. Anyhow, till next time. 

And I think a THANK YOU is in order to all my gracious and patient readers and reviewers. THANK YOU! And don't forget to Review! Don't care what you write, one word's fine with me.


End file.
